Bad Timing
by Serah Villiers
Summary: Omi doesn't mind helping Ken out with his relationship problems. Really he doesn't. It's just that when it comes to asking, Ken has such bad timing... Shonen ai, OmixYohji, AyaxKen.


**Shonen-ai warning (with slight yaoi implications): mainly YohjixOmi and AyaxKen, but also a little mentioned KenxOmi. I can never decide who I prefer Omi with…

* * *

**

**Bad Timing**

Ken trudged dejectedly up the stairs, finally reaching the mahogany door with a deep blue plate and the words: Omi's Room, in yellow. He blinked a few times, and slowly raised his hand, knocking heavily twice. He allowed his arm to fall, gracelessly, to his side.

A few seconds later the slightly ruffled, and out of breath, form of Omi appeared.

"Um…Ken? Now _really_ isn't-"

Ken, not hearing the bishonen's plea, and not noticing that the shorter boy was wearing only a pair of boxer shorts, strode in and collapsed onto the bed. Which promptly groaned under his weight. He thought nothing of this, either.

"It's Aya again, Omi. What should I do? I mean first he says he likes me and we do stuff…but as soon as we get outside the Koneko he just shuts off completely. We went to see a movie tonight, and I tried to hold his hand while we were in a _dark_ room and he just ripped his hand away! I mean, Omi what the hell did I do wrong? The room was _pitch black_ for crying out loud!"

Omi rubbed his eyes wearily, and sat down next to his brunette friend with a little more grace. He glanced over to the end of the bed and appeared to be considering his options before he sighed, ran a hand through his hair and spoke in a soothing voice.

"Maybe he's just afraid of how the public will conceive the two of you? Aya has lived a pretty solitary life, and you know he gets uncomfortable in crowds. He doesn't want to draw any unnecessary attention to himself. It's the way he's been brought up; he _is_ an assassin."

"Yes, but I'm and assassin too, and I don't freak out when someone tries to touch me in public! You and I hug and hold hands all the time when we go out shopping and stuff." The bed coughed at this comment, and the youngest assassin blushed, taking Kens hands in his.

"Ken-kun, Aya's not me. I get lonely, and I _need_ the touching. I think touching just annoys Aya-kun though…"

"Do you think so? Will we ever have a proper relationship? I mean we argue all the time…is this what's normal?" The bed snorted. Ken's hands moved to the outside and enclosed the smaller, paler hands with his own, dominating them. Omi blinked.

"Is that the kind of thing you do with Aya-kun?" Ken, looking slightly confused, followed Omi's gaze to their intertwined hands.

"Omi, I told you he doesn't like it when I try to hold his hand." Omi's mouth curved into a smile, and his tired sapphire eyes closed in laughter. Ken, now very confused, waited patiently for the young genius to control his emotions.

"I'm sorry, Ken-kun. I think I know the problem, though. You haven't realised you've been doing it; but by taking hold of his hand, and initiating relationship acts like that you're taking the role of _seme_. I can't imagine Aya-kun liking that very much, so naturally he pushes you away." Ken blushed, and removed his hands from Omi's.

"Me, _seme_? I assumed Aya was…" Omi smiled kindly and gently tipped his head to the side.

"It's okay; just let him start things off. Just because he doesn't take your hand the instant you step out of the Koneko doesn't mean he wont. He's not used to relationships; but he'll figure it out eventually. And he'll be more comfortable if he's dominating. You have to start off small. Try nudging him gently with your shoulder, or saying that your hands are really cold…subtle hints like that usually work." A small affirmative 'hmm' sound came from the lump at the end of the bed.

A smile crept onto Ken's face and he leapt forward to glomp Omi. The bed growled possessively.

"Thanks, Omi. I guess I was just rushing ahead too much again. I need to go find Aya. My hands are cold…" The brunette winked and hugged the small blonde again, leaving the room to find the red-head. The bed started wiggling. Omi smiled and poked the bed gently.

"It's alright, he's gone now."

The bed erupted in a mass of covers, pillows and blonde hair. The tall, lanky figure of a man came crawling over to the corner of the double bed that Omi was occupying; emerald green eyes twinkling seductively.

"So…bishonen…do I give _you_ enough attention?" The older boy sat up and began trailing feather light kisses over Omi's exposed skin, sending tingles of electricity down his spine.

"Yohji-kun…" Omi breathed deeply, his skin lighting up at the touch. Suddenly his eyes darkened, as shouts were heard from Aya's room all the way down the hall. Yohji groaned and collapsed onto the bed; relinquishing his possessive hold on the blonde. Omi glanced up with pleading cobalt eyes.

"Go…before they kill each other." Yohji offered a smile to let the younger know he wasn't mad. "I'll be waiting. You'd better make this up to me." Omi blushed and nodded, scrambling in the dark for clothing.

"I'll be back soon," the sound of a loud crash made Omi wince, and the shouting became louder. "I'll _try_ to be back soon." Omi amended and hurried out towards the rowing couple.

Yohji turned to the bedside counter and clumsily lit a cigarette, listening to the mumbled voices.

"Bloody Ken…doesn't anyone ever think of _my_ needs?" He comforted himself with a breath of smoke, and thought of the various ways Omi could make this up to him…

And the various ways Ken could pay for ruining his evening…

**Owari

* * *

**

**Please review.**

_Completed: 13th December 2005_

_-Mayoki_


End file.
